YU-GI-OH-5DX'S-season 1 the-emerge of the shadow signers fixed verson
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: this is my re-uploaded of my stupid version this is about set in 15 years after the defeat of Z-one everyone has children it is a faith shipping and fiance shipping so anyone don't like them don't read it it has characters from rakaia's yugioh gx earth bound immortal returns and the shipping are mainly are the parents rakaia and luna, also chazz and blair lastly sega and jesse
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh gx and 5d's Sega owns Isabella and Sega and Rakaia the dragon duellist owns Rakaia and Luna but I do own all the other characters

Take all the negative reviews and trade them with positive or just ignore this stories altogether

Yugioh 5DX's emerge of the shadow signers season 1

skip this bit if u want and go to the start of it

Main Character list

Raphael Meiyo son of Rakaia and Luna

Lan Anderson son Jesse and Sega

Hannah Rhodes first daughter of Jaden and Alexis

Jenny Rhodes second daughter of Jaden and Alexis

Javik Yuki son of Jaden and Alexis

Eric Princeton son of chazz and Blair

Emily truedale daughter of syrus and Mindy

Garrus son of hassleberry and samara

Kaiden Rhodes of Atticus and Isabella

Thane Truedale son of Zane and Tali

Asher phoenix son of aster and Kasumi

mordin fudo son of yusei and akiza

Jake atlas son of Jack and Carly

Jayden Hogan son of crow and dove

Patrick Kessler son of misty and kalian

Dylan son of trudge and Mina

Jaden Yuki

Villains

Shadow signers

Nazzara

Jack

Harbinger

Kai

Joseph Bertrand

John

_Arcturus _

Duel Bot

Tournament

Supreme king season

Jaden Yuki season

Plot line

Shadow riders with dark signers for first season

A big tournament at DA for second

Finishing the quest what happened to Jaden after the duel with paradox

Decks

Raphael Meiyo- harpies and dragon – harpies' ultimate dragon

LAN Anderson – crystal beast and gladiator beast also crystal gladiator beast- rainbow Tiburscia

Hannah Rhodes mudpie decks

Ashley Rhodes galaxy angel and cyber girl plus universe angels-universal goddess

Haou Yuki – dark heroes-dark hero: dark vanguard

Eric Princeton a level deck- level god

Emily truedale- machine and Mechlord deck- Mechlord emperor Skiel, Wisel and Granel also Mechlord Astro Mekanikle

Jaccob hassleberry dinosaur- ultra tynarro

Kaiden Rhodes-darkness deck (nightshroud red eyes deck and the true darkness like darkness 1, 2) - darkneosphere

Thane Truedale-cyber deck-ultimate dark cyber dragon

John phoenix-destiny hero-enchanted destiny hero: plasma

Xana fudo

Jake atlas

Jayden Hogan

Patrick Kessler

Dylan

Jaden yuki- elemental, neospacien, evil, universe, devil and demon also negative neospacien

Chapter 1 the start

"Oh no I am going to be late and I thought I was like mom not like dad that mean gay cross dresser teacher(this was a joke so don't chew me up) have my head so mum will at least dad will not be to angry" said Raphael. Now our hero got to the exam he got 100% now he will have to duel crowler.

"Game on"

_Raphael__  
__LP: 8000_  
_Cards in hand: 5_  
_Monsters on the field: _  
_Cards face-down: _  
_Spell Card: 0_  
_Trap Card: 0_  
_Field Spell: 0_  
_Graveyard: 0_

_Crowler__  
__LP: 8000_  
_Cards in hand: 5_  
_Monsters on the field: _  
_Cards face-down: _  
_Spell Card: 0_  
_Cyber Shield_  
_Trap Card: 0_  
_Field Spell: 0_  
_Graveyard: 0_

" I draw double fusion which means I make two fusions but first I activate pot of greed I draw two cards. Now I pay 500 life points to summon harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon and purple eyes end dragon" said Raphael

_Harpies' scarlet dragon__  
**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster_  
**Attribute: **_divine | _**Level: **_7_  
**Type: **_dragon_  
**ATK: **_3500 _**DEF: **_3100_  
**Description: **when this is summoned _you _ can inflict 500 to your opponents and u receiver 500 for each card in your hand, deck or graveyard for card has eyes or harpies in its name and u can summon your two other scarlet dragon from hand or deck

_Purple eyes sliver dragon__  
**Card-Type: **__normal Monster_  
**Attribute: **_divine | _**Level: **_9_  
**Type: **_dragon_  
**ATK: **_4000 _**DEF: **_3100_  
**Description: **_This dragon is the most powerful and magical dragon in the world born from the blue eyes white dragon and red eyes dragon this dragon rivals slifer the sky dragon._

Purple eyes end dragon

**_Card-Type: _**_fusion/effect__  
**Attribute: **__divine | _**Level: **_12_  
**Type: **_dragon_  
**ATK: **5500 **_DEF: _**5000_  
**Description:**__ purple eyes sliver dragon+ purple eyes sliver dragon+ purple eyes sliver dragon for each dragon in the graveyard u receive 500 and he can attack for every monster on your opponents field and when destroys a monster the differences is taken out of the owner of the defeated monster and times it by two_

Harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon

**_Card-Type: _**_fusion/effect__  
**Attribute: **__divine | _**Level: **_11_  
**Type: **_dragon_  
**ATK: **5450 **_DEF: _**4800_  
**Description:**_ harpies' scarlet dragon+ harpies' scarlet dragon+ harpies' scarlet dragon

_Dragon for each dragon in the graveyard deal 500 damage to anyone __you _ choose and he can attack for every monster on _your _opponents field

_Raphael__  
__LP: 10500_  
_Cards in hand: 2_  
_Monsters on the field: 2 _

Purple eyes end dragon (5500/5000)

harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon (5450/4800_  
__Cards face-down: _  
_Spell Card: 0_  
_Trap Card: 0_  
_Field Spell: 0_  
_Graveyard: 6_

_Crowler__  
__LP: 4000_  
_Cards in hand: 5_  
_Monsters on the field: _  
_Cards face-down: _  
_Spell Card: 0_  
_Cyber Shield_  
_Trap Card: 0_  
_Field Spell: 0_  
_Graveyard: 0_

"_I end my turn your move"_

" _I draw I activate godly fusion by sending fusion materiel from hand to grave and removing them from play I can summon the fusion monster three times so I summon ultimate ancient gear golem 3 of them try to eat that slacker "said crowler _

"_I draw __you _know I am not a slacker my mum is a teacher here and she was the princess of obelisk blue and my father is pro duelist same as my aunt and uncle and my father was the prince when he was at this place ." Said Raphael with angry

"_Are you saying your father is Rakaia Meiyo and your mother is Luna Tenshi oh no " said crowler shaking in fear_

" _You are right but my is now Luna Meiyo now let's end this scarlet ultimate attack first golem with magma blast 1050 damage first attempt so the second attack with another 1050 is 2100 together" said Raphael_

_Crowler__  
__LP: 1900_  
_Cards in hand: 5_  
_Monsters on the field: _  
_Cards face-down: _  
_Spell Card: 0_  
_Cyber Shield_  
_Trap Card: 0_  
_Field Spell: 0_  
_Graveyard: 0_

"Now end this duel my dragon" said Raphael

_Crowler__  
__LP: 800_  
_Cards in hand: 5_  
_Monsters on the field: _  
_Cards face-down: _  
_Spell Card: 0_  
_Cyber Shield_  
_Trap Card: 0_  
_Field Spell: 0_  
_Graveyard: 0_

"_I still have 800 life points left so I am still OK" said Crowler_

"_no you lost" said Raphael_

"_Good works Raphael u are like your father and mother when they were my age am I am looking forward to destroy" said Jaden Yuki as the supreme king _

"_Good work Raphael your dad will be proud __you _ can be in slifer red if u want my dad just told me" said Luna

"_Thanks mum" said Raphael_

_next time  
_

_" you slacker i challenge u to a duel" said ?  
_

_"Fine then i will duel you"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to duel academy hope you have a nice four years some of you are children of our best duelist we have three dorms and one for super elite for people who have the skill of a pro here is the list and my vice principal Sheppard "said Mokuba.

" now i will start with slifer Raphael Meiyo, Emily Truesdale, Dylan Ushio and Jayden Hogan. Now for Ra Lan Anderson, Garrus hassleberry, Patrick Kessler. Obelisk Hannah Rhodes, Jenny Rhodes, Eric Princeton, mordin fudo, Jake our elite dorm is known as Zorc black consist of Javik Yuki, Kaiden Rhodes, Thane Truedale, Asher phoenix so thats we have promotion duels every month on 20th and on the end of the year we have a dorm change depends on your duels not your grades." Said Sheppard

Few hours later everybody is looking at the sites than they met Eric and his friends they are acting to cockily he said "_you slacker I challenge u to a duel" and Raphael replied "Fine then I will duel you we will duel tomorrow ok" Eric said "ok". Now they went to class trap card class teacher is (the head of ra yellow who everyone forgot).,"ok class what is different from mirror force to divines wraith?" Raphael said " Simple mirror force destroys every monster in attack mode on your opponents side of the field and divines wrath can be activated when your opponents use a effect for example if your opponents use stardust dragon's effect you use this card it negate and destroy"._

_Next class Alexis is the teacher "Ok class what is the different from super polymerisation and polymerisation" asked alexis only one person has their hand up "ok you Raphael what is it" asked Alexis to raphael "super can be activated during your opponent turn just discard one card from your hand then chose one monster form your field and your opponent field to rainbow dragon and neos you fuse, polymerisation is just your field and can only be activated on your turn" answered Raphael. "thanks Raphael anyone will you say anything that Mr Meiyo said" anyone said anything "ok class you are dismiss Raphael stay here" said Alexis everyone left besides Raphael "yes Alexis what do want?" asked Raphael "Ok Raphael how have u been? and have you found anything about Jaden he is still missing? and have you found any leads?" asked Alexis "i have been good mom and dad are looking into it and i had heard that uncle Jaden (a/n reason Raphael called him that because rakia's and jaden's family family-like friend) is back but he is letting what Paradox said really to heart and it said that he works for _Yliaster" said Raphael then he left after that alexis said to herself " Jay what happened to you after that encounter with paradox you started to to look up then you said you have to meet up with someone who really was it" then a message came on her computer it said tomorrow meet me near the lighthouse you will get the answers you seek come there at 6:00 and don't bring anyone yours truly Jaden Yuki.

_Then Raphael got to the arena then they started their duel._

_"Game On" they said _

_Eric__  
__LP: 8000__  
__Cards in hand: 5__  
__Monsters on the field: __  
__Cards face-down: __  
__Spell Card: 0__  
__Trap Card: 0__  
__Field Spell: 0__  
__Graveyard: 0_

_Raphael__  
__LP: 8000__  
__Cards in hand: 5__  
__Monsters on the field: __  
__Cards face-down: __  
__Spell Card: 0__  
__Cyber Shield__  
__Trap Card: 0__  
__Field Spell: 0__  
__Graveyard: 0_

"i draw i summon my armed swordsman lv 4 in attack mode and play one card facedown and i end my turn" said Eric

armed swordsman lv 4_  
Card-Type: __effect Monster__  
Attribute: __earth | __Level: __3__  
Type: __warrior__  
ATK: 1050 DEF: 1500  
Description: when he is destroyed you can summon _armed swordsman lv 6 form hand, deck or graveyard and when this effect is activated draw 2 card from deck and if it is a monster gain 300 life points by how many stars and put it in your hand if it is a spell or trap take 2000 for how ,many you draw

" my move i draw i activate my two copies of triple summon so i summon my three baby dragons then i summon my three time wizard look at this can summon my three thousand dragons then i use grave fusion so i fuse my three time wizards in my graveyard to summon time sage. Said Raphael

Time sage

_Card-Type: __effect Monster__  
Attribute: __light | __Level: __7__  
Type: __spellcaster__  
ATK: 2555 DEF: 2111  
Description: time wizard + time wizard + time wizard you can turn any monsters on the field into one millennium years in his future and can summon its fusion card without its summoning requirements"_

" _now time sage use ur effect fuse my three dragons to summon millennium dragon now attack his swordsmen" commanded Raphael _

_Millennium dragon_

_Card-Type: __effect Monster__  
Attribute: __light | __Level: __12__  
Type: __spellcaster__  
ATK: 4600 DEF: 5000  
Description:_ Thousand dragon+ Thousand dragon+thousand dragon

_Eric__  
__LP: 4445__  
__Cards in hand: 3__  
__Monsters on the field: 0__  
__Cards face-down: 1__  
__Spell Card: 0__  
__Trap Card: 0__  
__Field Spell: 0__  
__Graveyard: 0_

"Thanks for that my swordsman i draw two cards they are spells so i lose four thousand now i activate my spell card effect simulate now i use your cards effect to warp my swordsman into the future now come armed swordsman lv 10 Now i use final explosion we lose the same attack points of our monsters so i lost so we have a tie" said Eric

" no i still have 3600 so i win and you lose to none other than a slifer slacker that was tutored by a pro duelist and a teacher so what you are just a rich snob that's game" said Raphael

Then everyone was going to their final class for the day and their teacher was a surprise guest none other Rakaia to help to slifers.


End file.
